The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a controlled deflection roll which is of the type comprising a stationary support and a roll shell rotatable about the stationary support. Between the roll shell and the stationary support there is located an intermediate space or compartment. At least one spray device is arranged at the stationary support for the purpose of spraying the inner surface of the roll shell with jets of a heat carrying liquid which is at a regulated temperature.
A controlled deflection roll of this type--also sometimes referred to in the art as a roll with bending or sag compensation--is known from Swiss Pat. No. 577,598, particularly FIG. 4 thereof. With this heretofore known controlled deflection roll, which also can be constructed in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,044, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,283, a pipe or conduit is located in the intermediate space or compartment between the roll support and the roll shell. This pipe or conduit is provided with spray nozzles and there is infed thereto heated oil which has been heated on a heating device. The heated oil is sprayed against the inner wall or surface of the roll shell.